


Home

by Elle_Becca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Becca/pseuds/Elle_Becca
Summary: Written for a prompt from tumblr user drunklenaluthor;"Need me a scene where Kara just barges into Lena's office, slams a metal box on her pristine white desk, opens it, lets a truth seeker attach to her arm, looks Lena in the eye, and says,Ask me anything."OrTilting her head to the side, Lena doesn’t let her eyes leave the blue ones before her,’ How I make you feel?’
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 274





	Home

Green grey eyes flash angrily towards the entrance of the office they currently occupy, the womans fingers clenching tightly around the pen poised within her grasp as she takes note of the person storming into her office, blonde hair swaying as they walk purposefully towards her.

“Get out.”

The words leave her mouth in a hard statement, the anger beneath them nearly enough to halter the other woman in her path but she doesn’t falter, just keeps moving forward, its only then that she notices the box within the blonde’s hands. Curiosity spikes though her quickly before it diminishes to the anger and hurt that takes over her system at the thought of the woman currently holding the box in her hands.

‘I said, Get Out. Supergirl.’ 

This time the blondes does falter in her steps, a flash of hurt crossing her blue eyes as she regards the brunette in front of her for a second. It doesn’t last long before she’s moving forward again with purpose, her blue eyes shinning as she continues towards the desk.

Without saying a word she simply continues forward until she is standing directly in front of the desk the other woman is sitting behind.

She slams the box down on the desk, harder than she had intended but not enough to cause damage to either object, although the desk does move slightly due to the force.

‘Lena’

The words leave the blondes lips in a quiet whisper, the pain evident in her eyes as she regards the woman in front of her.

Clenching her jaw tightly, the brunette sends a heated glare at the blonde, ‘Leave. Right now.’

The other woman doesn’t give Lena a reply as she regards her quickly, her eyes moving from the brunettes towards the metal box on the table. She doesn’t say anything as she opens it, simply watches as the creature from within the box slithers out, moving towards her right arm that is holding the edge of the container. 

She ignores the gasp that falls from Lena’s lips as the truth seeker wraps around her arm, once its securely in place the blonde nods to herself before lifting her head to the other woman.

‘Ask me anything.’

Blue eyes meet green as she regards the other woman.

‘Kara…’  
The warmth that spreads through her at the sound of her name falling from the other woman’s lips is a familiar one, her chest tightening at the thought, ignoring the feelings raging a war through her, Kara continues to look at Lena.

‘Anything Lena, ask me anything.’

The words leave her desperately, the need to fix this, to fix them something she can’t form into words, she needs Lena, she already lost one home, she wasn’t willing to lose another.

Something flashes across Lena’s eyes as she regards the women in front of her. She remains silent for a minute, eyes analysing Kara, moving from the truth seeker to her face as if trying to see the trick that is taking place in front of her.

Releasing a breath of air form her lungs, Lena leans forward onto her desk, her arms supporting her as she regards the blonde.

‘Why?’

There’s a slight crack to her voice as she asks the question but she refuses to waiver as she locks green eyes to blue. There isn’t a need for her to specify, they both know what she’s asking.

Kara releases a quick breath before taking another, the truth seeker tightening around her arm as she tries to form the words she needs to say in her head, ‘It was never about your name Lena, you may be a Luthor but you are good, you’re kind, you are nothing like them’ the last words rip themselves from her lips, the passion and unblinding belief in what she is saying clear to the brunette.

Fingers clenching on her desk, Lena continues to look at Kara, her face blank as she regards the woman standing before her. Kara has her hands clenched by her sides, knuckles white as she looks at Lena, the blonde takes another breath before she continues.

‘At first, I would tell myself that by not telling you, I was protecting you, that I was keeping you safe…’

The scoff that escapes Lena at those words makes Kara pause, ‘I’m always in danger last I checked Supergirl, my last name is target enough on its own, and as it is, you had no right to make that decision for me’

The words make Kara flinch as she casts her eyes down in shame, the hurt and regret pulsing through her pushes tears to the surface of her eyes, blinking them away quickly she takes another breath before she returns her eyes to Lena’s. ‘I know… and I.. I’m so, so, sorry that I thought I had that right, but…’

Taking another breath Kara leans forward toward the desk, her hands coming to rest on either side of the box as she looks at Lena, her eyes flashing across the other woman’s face before her.  
‘But after a while it was about protecting myself.’

The words make Lena pause, her brows scrunching together in thought, ‘Yourself?’ the words leave her lips as a question, the confusion clearly evident in her voice, it only takes a second before hurt and anger flashes across the brunettes face, her eyes focusing on the truth seeker around Kara’s arm.

‘If it was never about my name, then what could you possibly need to protect yourself from? Am I just so inherently evil that you had to keep an eye on me?’ spit flies from Lena’s mouth as she forces the words past her lips, the hurt and anger evident as she clenches her fists against her desk, ‘why, would the almighty Supergirl need to protect herself from me’ 

A small smile graces Kara’s lips as she looks at Lena, the blonde taking in the face before her, using this time to engrave the other woman’s face into her memory. She doesn’t know if she will ever see this amazing woman again after this, so she is going to use the opportunity to remember every little thing she can.

‘Because I love you’ 

The words leave Kara’s lips easily, a slight shrug to her shoulders as she says it, like it’s something that is just so inherently true, that it’s such an easy fact for the blonde. There isn’t a need to question what she feels for the other woman, Kara’s knows, it’s the easiest thing in her life, loving Lena.

‘because you love me?’ Lena says the words slowly as she regards the blonde before her, the question clear in her eyes as she implores Kara to continue.

Taking another breath, Kara gives Lena a watery smile before she continues, ‘ I knew at some point that it had been too long, that I hadn’t told you soon enough. It was never about not trusting you Lena, I know you would never betray me, betray my secret, but by this point…’ Kara pauses as she looks down at the floor, her hands coming together in front of her as she twists her fingers together, ‘I knew that I had betrayed you by not telling you sooner, and I couldn’t risk losing you, I couldn’t risk losing what you make me feel. So, I was selfish, I didn’t tell you because by this point I was terrified that if I did, I wouldn’t have you in my life anymore.’

Kara looks back up at Lena as she finishes, she quickly moves her hand up to her face, wiping away at the tears that had managed to escape her eyes, ‘I should have told you Lena, I know I should have. There is no excuse for me not telling you, and I know that I’ve already lost you but I just… I want, no I need you to understand why I did it, even if you never forgive me. I have to try.’

Kara ignores the wet trail of tears that a rolling freely down her face now as she looks back up at Lena, waiting for the other woman to process her words.

Lena regards the woman in front of her slowly, taking in Kara’s open stance now, the blondes hands hanging limply by her sides, palms open facing towards Lena, shoulders slumped in defeat. The look of heart break on her face making Lena’s chest clench painfully, it wasn’t a look she saw adoring Kara’s face often, and it always killed her to see the other girl in pain. 

Tilting her head to the side, Lena doesn’t let her eyes leave the blue ones before her,’ How I make you feel?’

A sigh leaves Kara slowly, her shoulders lifting slowly in another sheepish shrug, like the words about to leave her lips are again, just the simple truth, a fact in Kara’s life. Kara doesn’t let her eyes leave the other woman’s as she speaks.

‘You’re home.’

A quiet gasp leaves Lena’s lips at her words, her eyes opening slightly in shock as she continues to look at the blonde. Lena opens her mouth slighty, as if to say something but Kara continues speaking before she can.

‘You make me feel safe Lena, when I’m with you, I’m not Kara Danvers, or Supergirl. I’m me, I’m Kara Zor-El’ a smile graces Kara’s lips as she says the words, letting the feelings that Lena induces within her take over her, her emotions pouring out of her as she continues, ‘ and no one, nothing has ever made me feel as safe, as loved as being around you does. You make me happy Lena, like I can genuinely have a happy future to look forward to’ taking a deep breath, Kara steels her shoulders as she looks at Lena, her expression open as she lets her emotions control her features and actions, ‘I’m in love with you Lena.’ Kara’s voice cracks as she speaks, pain leaking into her tone, ‘I already lost one home, I couldn’t, I can’t, lose another.’

The rooms is eerily quiet, Kara standing silently in front of Lena’s desk, her shoulders now slumped in defeat, lip quivering as she waits for the CEO to process what she’s just said.

It isn’t long before Lena’s eyes flash sharply towards the blonde, ‘take it off’ the words leave her lips in an angry rush as she flushes her hand towards the truth seeker still attached tightly to Kara’s arm.

‘Lena…’ the name leaves Kara’s lips in a broken whisper, the blonde flinching as Lena moves her eyes to Kara, her stare hard as she looks at Kara.

Kara simply nods slowly, her whole body slumping in defeat, the tears pouring freely from her eyes as she gives a sad nod, her head bowed, eyes on the ground as she reaches up and rips the truth seeker from her arm. 

Taking a step forward she doesn’t lift her eyes as she drops the truth seeker back into its box, reaching forward she goes to shut the lid before the soft touch of a hand wrapping around her wrist stops her.

Looking up in surprise, Kara has to hold in the whimper that wants to escape her at the look in Lena’s eyes, the hurt, the betrayal, but the love she sees too, shinning strongly through the woman’s green grey eyes causes a dash of hope to shoot through her chest.

Remaining still, Kara watches as Lena slowly reaches into the still open box, her gaze following the truth seeker as it climbs up Lena’s arm before wrapping itself around the other woman’s forearm.

Looking up into the others woman’s eyes, a sob leaves Kara lips at Lena’s words.

‘Ask me anything Kara’ the whispered words are honest as green eyes look into blue, imploring the other girl to talk, for them to try and fix this.

‘Lena..’ the hushed whisper of the other women’s name leaves Kara lips quietly, ‘you don’t have to wear that, I trust you.’

Lena gives Kara a watery smile in reply, her eyes moving towards the surface of her desk as she takes a deep breath in, looking back up into blue eyes Lena gives Kara an encouraging smile, ‘I want to Kara.’ Her breath leaves her in a shaky gasp as she continues, ‘I’ve never been good with my emotions Kara, I want to know to. So, ask me anything’

Kara doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, her eyes looking over the women sitting in front of her, the open expression on Lena’s face relaxing the blonde slightly, with a small encouraging smile from the brunette Kara takes a breath before the next words leave her mouth in a shaking whisper, ‘will you.. can you ever forgive me?’ Kara’s voice cracks towards the end of her sentence, the fear clear in her eyes as she waits for Lena to reply.

Lena looks down at her desk thoughtfully before she replies, ‘I don’t know’ the words cause a crack to form through Kara’s chest as her shoulders slump, she’s surprised when green eyes lift from the table below them to catch her blue ones. Lena stares openly at Kara as she continues, ‘but I want to’.

Hope floods back through Kara’s body at the words, ‘I’ll do anything’ the honestly in her voice makes Lena relax slightly in her chair, ‘It’s going to take time Kara, I’m still hurt, and you need to earn my trust back..’

‘Anything.’ The words leave Kara’s lips before she can help herself, a sheepish smile gracing her features and she shrugs her shoulders in apology towards Lena, asking her to continue. Lena gives Kara a small smile before she begins talking again, ‘but, I…. I love you too Kara..’ Lena gulps slightly at her words, the confession hanging in the air between them, ‘I love you Kara, and I don’t want to lose you from my life.’

The relief and love is clear on Kara’s face as she stares longingly at the brunette before her, ‘I’ll spend the rest of my life, as long as it takes to earn your trust back Lena, I can’t lose you and I never want to hurt you again.’

Lena nods slowly at Kara’s words, standing slowly from her desk, she makes her way around towards Kara before she is standing in front of her, a gap still present between them.  
She looks up into the taller girls eyes, her green eyes imploring the seriousness of her next words, ‘you can never lie to me again Kara, I can’t, I won’t take another betrayal from you’

‘Never again’ the words are said with such heat that Lena knows Kara truly believes what she is saying, that the blonde will never hide anything from the brunette standing before her again.

Nodding slightly at the words, Lena gives Kara a soft smile before she looks down at the truth seeker on her arm, she reaches up with her other hand and gives it a slight tug, hissing as it detaches itself from her arm. Turning slightly she places it back into its metal box before shutting the lid quietly, turning back around she takes a step towards Kara, closing the distance between them slightly.

Kara watches Lena closely, holds her arms tightly at her sides as the brunette steps closer towards her, the need to reach out and grab the other woman, to feel her skin difficult for the blonde to control.

‘I know we still have a lot to talk about’ the words leave Lena with a quiet laugh, the simpleness of the sentence heavy with its implications, ‘ we have a lot to work through from here’

Kara gives Lena a small nod, watching the shorter girl as she takes another step towards her. The breath escapes her lungs as Lena reaches out slowly and grasps Kara’s hand before taking one final steps towards Kara, leaving barely any space between the two.

‘but if it’s alright with you, I’d really like to kiss you’

A happy laugh escapes Kara’s lips at Lena’s words, tears shinning in her eyes as a smile spreads across the blondes face, ‘please’ the desperation in that one word makes Lena’s chest clench, they still have so much to work through, both of them are so very far from being okay, but as Lena feels Kara’s lips meet hers, as she lets the feelings engulf her she just knows that they’re going to be okay. She knows they’ll make it through this, because when she kisses Kara, she feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr becca-elle, I'm getting back into writing so if anyone has any prompts, hit me with them!
> 
> Also any and all comments welcome! I love both negative and positive feedback!!


End file.
